


Cicatrice

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bathrooms, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Creepy Moriarty, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Ficlet, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Injured Sebastian, Injury, Insults, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masochism, Permanent Injury, Poor Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Psychological Torture, RP, Scars, Serious Injuries, Tiger Sebastian, Tigers, Torture, knife
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir été torturé, blessé, couvert d'insulte sur le corps... Sebastian demande à Jim de lui retirer ces injures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Blizna (Cicatrice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573977) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



> Commission par [Hippano](http://hippano.tumblr.com/), illustrant le rp MorMor de [Fullmoonlupine](http://fullmoonlupine.tumblr.com/) et moi.  
> Je n'ai rien sorti ces derniers temps, et en demandant d'illustrer un moment du rp, j'ai voulu mixer les réponses de rp. Hippano est adorable et une artiste fantastique, n'hésitez pas à aller voir son tumblr et pourquoi pas, demander une commission aussi !

* * *

  
**Moriarty regarda le dos de Sebastian couvert d'insulte de mauvais gouts quand il se tourna. Hè bien, pas simple. Il ne faisait pas de tatouage qu'il sache, non, il le blesserait assez profondément pour en faire des cicatrices. Bien assez pour ouvrir et faire disparaitre les mots... Jim n'en ressentirait rien, mais si Sebastian bougeait ça pouvait lui être fatale de bien des manières... Cependant, le blond lui faisait une confiance aveugle, de toutes ses espérance, il voulait voir ses mots abominables disparaître, ce qui l'épuisait le plus, ce n'était pas ses blessure physique, mais psychologique.**  
  
-Je sais que tu n'es pas gentil. Pas du tout gentil, je dirais même que tu es le premier enculé du monde, Jim. Mais s'il te plaît... Fait disparaître ça...je ne le supporte plus...  
  
**Le brun se contenta de ricaner à cette insulte si vrai. Non, en effet, il n'était pas un homme bon. Il aurait peut-être pu finir comme Sherlock ou Mycroft si ça se trouve ? Qui sait ? Dans d'autres circonstances, eux deux auraient pu être totalement différent ! Jim planta le couteau dans la chair de Moran. Des lignes, encore et toujours des lignes. Au départ c'était juste de simple tracé, mais en réalité Jim s'amusait à dessiner. C'était ce qu'il faisait après tout. Changer les mots par une grande cicatrice formant un animal. Un tigre, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait. Jim ne pouvait pas écrire des mots par dessus, il n'y avait pas de subterfuge pour ça. Un dessin pouvait faire passer les mots pour de simples lignes, de formes.**  
  
**Pourtant, faire ça n'empêchait pas Moriarty de parler ou de s'arrêter quand Sebastian bougeait de trop par un réflexe humain. Jim ne tenait pas à faire mourir Sebastian ni à le voir handicapé après tout. Ce n'était pas dans ses intérêts, alors quand il sentait qu'il allait trop loin, il relevait légèrement le couteau, assez pour que le blond ne risque plus rien, mais tout aussi assez pour que Sebastian garde la douleur. Moran appuyait sur le tissus entre ses dents pour étouffer ses cries de douleur quand ça allait trop loin, bouffant presque le textile. Le sniper avait une limite comme tout homme... décontractant sa mâchoire quand Jim le laissa reprendre son souffle. Il écoutait aussi calme que possible son patron**.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre, il y a un monde entre toi et moi. Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu, tu le sais. Cependant, paradoxalement, tu es aussi la seule personne dont je suis proche, Sebastian. Je n'ai pas de mot pour ça, je ne met pas de mot pour cela. Et tu peux l'appeler comme tu le veux. J'aime Sherlock. Je l'admire. J'ai du respect pour cet homme et lui aussi, même s'il déteste ça. Il est tout ce que je veux pour jouer. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Sur le plan intellectuel, en tout cas. Il reste pourtant un pion et je souhaite le détruire parce qu'il finira par être gênant. Pas comme toi, Seb'.  
-... Je... sais pas comment je dois le prendre... Je sais que je suis... inférieur a toi. Je t'ai toujours vu comme une espèce de dieu ou...de roi... puissant, intelligent et fourbe... je me suis toujours dis “je dois l'aider”...  
-Mh... C'est à toi de voir comment tu le prends, Sebastian. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu es autant éloigné que tu es proche de moi, Seb'. Je te déteste autant que je t'apprécie. Et là-dessus, tu peux en mettre les mots et les termes que tu veux. Je ne vois pas le monde de la même manière que toi, mais tu fais partie du mien pour autant.  
  
**Jim posa le couteau, ou du moins le laissa tomber à terre, allant se mettre dans le bain face au blond, a mettre ses pieds près de Sebastian, parce qu'il faisait toujours autant ce qu'il voulait comme il voulait. Et puis il fallait le temps à Sebastian d'aller mieux histoire de soigner tout ça, en plus d'un vrai bain cette fois. Moran en arriva alors a pleurer de soulagement. Parce qu'il avait mal. Parce qu'il... était heureux. Relevant son visage aussi blanc que la neige a cause du manque de sang, vers Jim, Sebastian ce fichait de paraître faible devant lui. Il était censé tout savoir de lui après tout. Son œil bleu le fixait avec une étrange lueur et un faible sourire étira ces lèvres parce que... ces insultes était parties...! Il dit alors quelque chose que l'ont ne disait jamais a Jim parce que c'était le mal incarné. Un simple mot.**  
  
-Merci. Merci Jim. Je vais mieux maintenant...  
  
**Peut être que, physiquement il souffrait énormément, mais moralement, il allait... Mieux, oui. Quel bonheur d'être libéré d'une telle monstruosité...! Sebastian tournait clairement de l'œil, mais pourtant il se forçait à rester conscient. Les larmes coulant même de son œil crevé, il fixait son patron en soufflant vraiment épuisé, pour reprendre sa phrase comme s'il ne s'était pas arrêté.**  
  
-...C'est tes yeux Jim. Tes yeux qui m'ont fait sombrer dans ces sentiments... Je m'y plongerais bien a tout jamais tu sais...? Si cruel...si mal intentionné... si excitant... mais je sais. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais... t'atteindre Jim. Tu es...tellement...au dessus. Et pourtant je suis.... important pour toi ? Oui... c'est étrange comme sensation...  
  
**Le sniper ferma ces yeux quelque secondes a cause de son vertige, s'accrocha au bord du bain en respirant profondément avant de réussir à finir sa phrase.**  
  
-Trouve ça niais si tu veux Jim... ou stupide, mais j'aime _**te servir**_. J'aime _**t'obéir**_. J'aime _**t'appartenir**_.


End file.
